Swan Song Prologue
Prologue "Te semel vocavit me, rex. Quid putas de me nunc?1" "Dic mihi, quam te posset amare me sic?2" His lip quirked up into a smile as her lips pressed a warm kiss against his forehead before she took her seat in his lap, reading over the papers he had stayed up so late to focus on. He hadn't meant to stay up as late as he did, but the work just piled up. "This can wait, Emmy. Come to bed, or at least come for a walk with me. You never go on walks with me anymore." The woman whined, leaning against his body for warmth against the dying light of the fire and the harshness of the cold. "Nihil potest expectare.3" He rolled his eyes and grabbed the papers from her hands, giving her knuckles a quick kiss. "Walks are never just walks. You always insist on going out to eat as well. It's foolish. We have food here. I know you are aware of that." "I hate it when you speak latin. I never understand a word you say." She pouted before sliding off his lap to approach the door. "The Ambassador wants to speak with you. Shall I let him in?" "Is that all you came in here for, Nimah? I am quite disappointed." He looked up at her, watching her blonde hair cascade down from her pony tail. "Let her in, then go to bed. I will be in shortly, I presume." She was gone within seconds and in her stead came a woman who, in his eyes, was less than average. He adored Nimah completely. All paled in comparison to her godly beauty, so when a mediorce woman who looked too uptight to be here walked in, he was already annoyed. "Et modo cum vita erat magna, tibi ostendo sursum.4" He muttered, running a hand through his messy black hair as he attempted to find comfort in the hope that he'd go to bed tonight. "What do you want from me, Ambassador? I'm sure this could've waited until business hours, no?" "Shut your mouth, Nehemias," She snapped, slamming a manila folder onto his desk, "I don't let you live here for free just so you can murder heroes! We had a deal!" His hetereochromatic eyes narrowed, the white of his right eye peering through the strands of his pitch black hair. He was displeased by the tone of voice she had used, but she would get her dues soon. He'd make sure of that, of course. "Watch your tongue, or I'll cut it out of your damn mouth." He sneered, clenching his fists. "I own you. I own you and this town of yours, and soon, I'll run the whole state. This is my town now, Ambassador. You knew what you signed up for when you brought me here. Don't mistake my kindness for a white flag." She stepped back, eyes wide with slight fear. "Y-You can't hurt me. They'll know it was you." "You don't know much about me, then, if you assume them knowing will stop me. It won't. No amount of detective work can stop me." He stood up, towering over her like a giant and a mortal woman. "It doesn't matter if they know me, just that they know what I will do to them." He lifted a book into his hands, quickly opening it to a bookmarked page. He glanced up at her as he let out a sickeningly sweet hum, adding on a smile to sweeten the deal. He moved, quickly stalking to the door where he locked it. "You are the menace to society, Ambassador. I must remind the people of who they hail to." He clicked his tongue, turning to meet her terrified gaze. "Oh, don't look at me like that. You did this to yourself, remember that. But now, you must repent." He looked down at his book, reciting the words that were commonly the last thing a person would hear upon a meeting gone wrong with Nehemias. "paenitentiam pro tua peccata, pati tua poena, sit illa piscis piscis munda anima tua, et tu eris liberari ab aeternae damnationis." Two gorgeous fish began their swim around the room, brushing against the walls and furniture, but never quite knocking something over. They brushed and bumped against the Ambassador, their bony metallic fins scraping against her skin. Nehemias continued to chant, his voice exuding power and force, as if daring her to fight back -begging her to fight back. She didn't, paralyzed by the fear of the bone armored fish. He watched, interested, as the fins scraped against her skin. His chanting steadily slowed until it came to a stop. He spared her a sinister grin before he watch layer by layer as her skin peeled off, then after that, the muscles. He watched until nothing was left of her except for her still beating heart. "Audes interrogare me? Videbimus, qui uincit in finem.5" True to his word, he retired to bed that morning, but not after ensuring that the Ambassador's body would be left for all to see. Of course, it came with a warning. No one questions Swan Song. No one. Latin Translations #you once called me king. What do you think of me now? #tell me, how could you love me so? #Nothing can wait #And just when life was great, you showed up #You dare question me? We will see who wins in the end. Category:Fanon Universe Category:Canon Universe Category:Fanon-canon Category:UltimateDadMight